


~ d i s c o r d   s e r v e r ~

by rxwan_vxbez



Category: Problematic MCYT - Fandom
Genre: Multi, for my fellow problematic people, this just a discord server folks, who have trauma like me or maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxwan_vxbez/pseuds/rxwan_vxbez
Summary: It's the title I felt like making my own! And maybe we can go over request! I would prefer for you to be younger than 18, but if your not that's fine too, and if you bash us well adios senor! {I'll kick you :)}
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled/SammyGreen (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled/Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Timedeo/Tommyinnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	~ d i s c o r d   s e r v e r ~

Use This Link --> https://discord.gg/PSYRE5MVjw 

Enjoy, Have a lovely day/night! -3-

Don't forget to drink some water and have a snack!


End file.
